Talk:Monica Chang (Earth-1610)
Chang's fate Monica Chang's fate is currently unknown, not deceased status. It hasn't been officially revealed in the media OR in the Ultimate Comics line whether she's dead or not. All that occurred in Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #3 was Osborn burning her and her falling back when he released her as he turned to fight the other FBI Agents. Thus her fate cannot be determined and it is premature to state whether she's still alive or deceased as of this time. : :Osborn completely burned her head. He then created fire around him, and then made a helicopter crash and explode in where that scene had just happened. I don't think any human could survive even the first injury mentioned. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:18, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Doesn't matter, she hasn't been officially stated as dead by Marvel or in the comics. Saying she is would be premature as her fate is unknown as we don't know whether she's dead or not as of this time. Furthermore that's a Friday Afternoon for most Heroes. :-- :It's not premature. She got her entire face burned. That injury is definetely fatal. And even though getting burned it's happens every Tuesday to heroes, Monica is a regular human. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is premature to say she's deceased. All anyone, outside Marvel, knows is that her face is burned. Her fate afterward wasn't elaborated on. Furthermore she was dressed like Madame Masque, it's likely that she could end up as the Ultimate Madam Masque for all we know. As of this time we don't know what her fate is, hence premature. You don't see me putting down in the wiki that she's dressed like 616 Madame Masque, who wears a mask, in this scene since as of this time her fate could go either way. :-- Well, she's alive so this was pointless. Marvel has spoken as per ANU #12. I'll gladly get scans of her being alive when I pick up my own copy of the issue as a friend is the one that informed and showed me the reveal. :-- EDIT WAR STOPS NOW Adour & SazukeEX, please cease the edit war. The page will remain as is. I will accept that neither of you will make any edits. Otherwise the page will be locked and rolled back to the state it was in prior to this message. Admins have been asked to look into the matter. That said, here is my opinion on the matter: The storyline in question is still ongoing and as yet unresolved. That said the fate of the character could go either way. That said, my experience is usually that characters in the Ultimate Universe are killed off rather than some fakey kill off and that universe seems to have less of a revolving door around the afterlife. Frankly, the way that Adour explains it above, I find it pretty hard to believe that a human being could survive that as well. That said I want to stress my absolute dislike for edit wars and point out that this is not an earth shattering issue. It's an argument over semantics. If Adour is proven to be wrong when this story arc wraps up, then it can easily be fixed. So unclench and live a little. Nausiated (talk) 04:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC) That's fine with me as long as the current status remains unknown as no one's personal opinion on what kills a character or not shouldn't be involved in regards to whether a character is actually dead or not. Thus her status is currently UNKNOWN in an ongoing story, as Marvel hasn't officially revealed that she's dead or not and we never actually see her dying. Thus she cannot be labelled as deceased as of this time. I'm merely getting the correct information out in regards to her status. Until Marvel officially states otherwise that's what her status should be. Furthermore that explanation doesn't really hold water in a comic series and we've had characters survive worse such as the Red Skull walking around without a face. SazukeEX (talk) 04:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC)]] Siding with him when he has provided ZERO proof or official statements from Marvel is of poor taste and isn't showing any integrity at all. This is his own opinion which hasn't had an ounce of evidence to support it. The Neutral version should be the version that remains until an official statement is been released in regards to her fate. Ruling in his favor because of his position at the site, even when he has ignored repeated requests to provide official statements to support his claim, is not only extremely wrong but is an abuse of his position due to his inability to accept the fact that he has no shred of evidence to support his claims. For all this talk of "integrity" there has been not an ounce of integrity shown in regards to the Monica Chang issue and is an embarrassment to the Wiki Community with how this situation has been handled. Shameful display. SazukeEX]] You're entitled to your own opinion. It's in deliberations, and most of the admins are leaning toward ADour. If you have an issue with our "integrity" and you find editorial decisions at this Wiki "shameful" you don't have to stick around. On the subject of death, Marvel -- over the last decade or two -- never "confirms" deaths, they have constantly been vague with specifying death, and in a lot of cases death can always be reversed. If you're looking for an "official" statement, a lot of characters that are marked as deceased on this Wiki would have to have their deceased tags removed. That said, I seriously don't know why you have such a bug up your butt over such a non-issue. If the information turns out to be incorrect we can always correct it later. I see zero reason to engage in an editing war for something so trivial. Nausiated (talk) 19:54, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Can go either way... Well, Monica seems to be the exception as unlike most Ultimate characters she's alive and I believe a number here owe a certain User an apology as they were right and the mistreatment shown towards them was appalling. :-- :The issue could perfectly have taken place prior to Monica Chang's death, considering he had no type of injury. :Nevertheless, we owe no one an apology. :As I stated back then during the discussion, based on her apparent death in Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man #3 and our wiki's policies, it was correct to list her as deceased even if she came back. If a character appears to have died, we will list them as dead. If they return, we list them as not having actually died. :SazukeEX was a new user who wanted us to ignore the way we handle things and do it his way. He was asked to stop editing Monica's page while the issue was being discussed between us two and he didn't comply. :He was asked to stop editing Monica's page while I took the matter to the other administrators, I being willing to shut up if the admins gave a ruling on SazukeEX's favor, and he didn't comply. :He was asked to stop editing Monica's page after the administrative board ruled on my favor, coming to the consensus to list her as dead, and didn't comply. :He was warned that he was going to be temporarily blocked if he continued and he didn't comply. :He was temporarily blocked and given a second change to stay in the site after the two-weeks-period ban, with the condition of not doing what led him to being blocked on the first place (editing Monica's page against the admin's decision), and he didn't comply. So, he ended up being blocked forever. :He didn't respect the community, other users, and the site's authorities. The main problem wasn't whether Monica was dead or not, it was his attitude. :He was a jerk. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:01, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I can also add that Michel Fiffe has confirmed that her appearance in All-New Ultimates #12 takes place before her death (here). :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC)